


Starmates

by KittyGems



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Gender Neutral, Other, Soulmate AU, but not terribly so, finding your soulmate, just really fluffy, no heavy swears, snatcher might be a little ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGems/pseuds/KittyGems
Summary: When your star appeared on your eighteenth birthday, you were simply overjoyed.Now it was time to look for your soulmate-- Oh how unknowing you were.





	Starmates

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Astral for the idea! This took 3 months to make hehe

Snatcher stared up at the sky, a small telescope from his past in his hands. It was a moderately calm night, a short breeze running through the forest. He extended the telescope, glancing through the glass. 

Wait, that speck in the sky. He hadn’t seen it until now. 

It was faint, but noticeable. He pulled down the telescope, squinting at it. 

“A new star? Hm…” 

It got slightly brighter, making him pull the telescope up to his face again. 

He didn’t know what this star was, but he felt a connection to it right away.

* * *

That night, Snatcher had accidentally fallen asleep. The book he was reading fell to the floor, collecting dust. In his dreams, he was in Subcon.

_ A figure stood, unclear but also clear at the same time. The figure was confused, wandering around the forest. His usual instinct, which was to take their souls, wasn’t there. Oddly, he had the feeling of… to protect them. Like if they got hurt in any way he’d get angry.  _

_ The figure walked closer, and he could make out them gaping at him.  _

_ He awoke before the figure could touch him. _

* * *

Your boat docked, seaspray splashing your skin. You sigh, smoothing out your hair as you step off the boat.

“Are you sure you know the way?” the captain asked, and you nodded.

“I’ve been in Mafia Town before,” you replied, pulling a backpack along. The star you could always see shined a little brighter, but it was evident that your soulmate was not a mafia goon.

You kept strolling through the town, occasionally glancing at your star. It didn’t get any brighter from where you were. You sighed, smoothing out your shirt. Why is finding soulmates so hard?

You reached the outskirts of Mafia Town, seeing that your star shined more, even with the sun. 

“I’ll find you, no matter who you are, soulmate,” you swore, sitting down on a bench and pulling out a folded map of the planet. You had only been in Mafia Town a couple of times, many years ago when you were just a child. So you didn’t really know the full way around the planet. Otherwise, you lived on your tiny island off the coast. 

Finally, when you were eighteen, that’s when the small star for you popped into existence. You had been standing on the shoreline at night, standing at the edge of the water. It shined the brightest, despite the sky full of stars and the full moon. Your hand reached out, almost to touch it.

That’s when you knew. 

And that brought you here, but so far no luck. Thankfully a merchant was on the boat, and gave you one of his many maps, which seemed to burst out of his huge hiking pack. You inhaled, and exhaled. Alrighty then, time to move. 

You hitched a train ride on the Owl Express, a train run by a bird named Conductor. He didn’t bother with you much, but everyone else was accommodating enough. Still, your star only got just a smidge brighter. No bird was your soulmate, it seemed. You wouldn’t have minded, some humans have fallen in love with birds before. 

When your star got bright enough, you called to be let off. Swinging off once the train stopped, you fixed your pack on your back and started walking through the desert. The star began to finally shine brighter and brighter, and excitement began to rise. But with that came anxiety. Would you be good enough?

Yes, you reassured. The universe paired you two up for a reason.

And then, your star shined over a forest. 

You stopped upon the hill that seemed to bend into the beyond. You faltered, looking at the forest that seemed to be a dreary stretch in otherwise content land. But your star, the one you so faithfully followed since day one, brightened with a single step. Your soulmate was in there.

You forced yourself to move. You joked to yourself, pushing past the brambles and trees that blocked the forefront. A fae king? Some sort of nature spirit? Maybe a depressed ghost?

Anything would do.

Through the thick branches and tall redwood-like trees, you finally entered a clearing. Clutching your cloak closer, you glanced around your surroundings. A tall, probably the tallest tree, with a small pond around it, stood almost proudly. It had a unorthodox look, with what seemed to be a makeshift home inside. You climbed across the thick root that protruded from the ground, but found no one inside. Just a table, closet, and a large chair with an ottoman. It seemed homey enough, but also creepy and forlorn for some reason.

You balanced past once more, clutching the straps of the backpack. You found it strange that it was day outside, but it was night in here. But whatever; magic, amirite?

And then your foot snagged a rope. 

Your eyes widened, and your breath left as you were suddenly snatched into the air like a ragdoll. Only white was seen in your vision, and you kicked and squirmed. A trap?! A cloth trap. 

You kick, yelling for help as you move and punch. The swing of the pouch makes you a bit nauseated. 

Then finally, you were released. Brambles hitched up like twisted knives, keeping you in place. A purple light surrounded your area, and then, you were in a different plane of existence. You twirled, nerves clenching your gut. You called out, only once.

“Hello?!” 

A long, twisted shadow. And then, a face to match. Before you could even blink he let out a long, hammy laugh. One that made you feel uneasy, and foreboding. 

“FOOOOOOLLLL! You blew it! You totally screwed yourself! Nobody enters my home and leaves in one piece!”

You gaped at him, your eyes wide as you tried to let the scene sink in. The shadow stopped, freezing in the middle of his speech. A flicker of familiarity reached his face. A confused, but nonetheless, flicker. 

“What the hell--”

In the plane, you could still see your star. It now was almost as bright as the moon, before flickering. He noticed your gaze, and glanced, seeing the same star that you gazed at. Like that, it went out.

The plane faded from existence, and you stood, frozen, frightened, confused, scared. But also relieved. Affectionate. 

A long purple shadow with a jack-o-lantern face was your soulmate. Alright, you’ll bite.

“Hello, soulmate,” you greeted with a hushed tone. You then spoke your name.

“Snatcher? Soulmate--” The realization dawned on him as well. 

You had found each other. In an unorthodox fashion. But what else was to be expected. After all.

You actually had a dead guy as a soulmate. 


End file.
